


cram in me

by zkdlai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tagalog Kaisoo, also this is, basically just, exo tagalog au, filipino exo, joke wait, tagalog fic, that's all, we need more tagalog fics honestly
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdlai/pseuds/zkdlai
Summary: what happens when you team up an overly chill crammer and an easily distressed crier?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	cram in me

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just a 100% excuse to write porn

stressed na stressed na si kyungsoo.

kasalukuyan silang andito sa kwarto ng partner nya na naggagahol ngayon ng oras sa pag-edit ng lecheng video nila for their project sa class ni sir lee.

at eto namang BWISET NA NAKAKAINIS NA GWAPONG CRAMMER NA TO, nag-squint si kyungsoo sa direction ng aforementioned gago, na naggi-giggle pa sa videos ng cute pandas na nirecommend sa kanya ng youtube. 5-min break daw, pomodoro technique _so he can focus well._

“jongin kim. today’s the fucking deadline.” sweet and gentle na reminder nya sa pa(tapon)rtner nya na full-blown nang tumatawa dahil sa clumsiness ng baby panda sa vid.

mahahawa na sana si kyungsoo sa bright and dazzling smile ng isang masarap at cute na jongin kim, kaso hindi na sya makatawa sa kaba at stress. drop niya na lang kaya tong class?

“yeah, and we have what, 9 hours before 12am?” he clicked his phone shut and swivelled his chair around para lang bigyan ng isa pang matamis na ngiti si kyungsoo na miserable nang naghahanap ng perfect background music for their video which, by the way, trabaho naman talaga ng nakakairitang to.

tiningnan muna ni kyungsoo ang mukha ni tanga. halos maiyak na lang siya sa nakita niya kasi mukhang ang saya-saya pa ng partner nya na wala pa silang napapasang gawa.

si jongin naman, ayan, enjoy. sadista nga yata talaga sya kasi love na love nyang pinapanood na magdusa si kyungsoo. masokista rin yata sya kasi ang sarap palang matitigan nang masama ni kyungsoo.

* * *

3 hours had passed and kyungsoo has long given up dealing with everything and just resorted to fumbling with his phone. honestly, gusto na lang niyang maging anything but a stressed university student.

**Hot Sakristans ni Papa God**

**DYO w/ s**

ayoko na

kunin nyo na ko

> **jongdaemn**
> 
> hindi kami si rold dawg

> **yeoLord**
> 
> What’s poppin, soo

> **minsuckim**
> 
> def not his aratilis

**DYO w/ s**

jongin kim as a partner is not recommendable.

> **jongdaemn**
> 
> gago what’s aratilis??

> **yeoLord**
> 
> Hindi ba alatiris yon

> **Lord Master Junmyeon**
> 
> Ambobobo nyo, that’s cherry in tagalog.

> **jongdaemn**
> 
> ahh cherry pala

**DYO w/ s**

pota

> **baekhoen**
> 
> ANONG NOT RECOMMENDABLE
> 
> jongin kim??? THE jongin kim???

> **Lord Master Junmyeon**
> 
> Taray may pa-the parang arneo lang.

> **baekhoen**
> 
> GAGO 9 OUT OF 10 HOES APPROVES OF JONGIN KIM

**DYO w/ s**

I MEANT PARTNER SA PROJECTS

and wth no, I don’t want to taste his meat TF

besides, I’m vegetarian.

> **jongdaemn**
> 
> ah gets lol

> **Lord Master Junmyeon**
> 
> You are what you eat, ika nga.

> **minsuckim**
> 
> is this how it feels to be a plantita

> **baekhoen**
> 
> no soo <3 it is about time you get some good dilig :)

> **yeoLord**
> 
> Ang hardinero si Jongin ;))

Mute this conversation?

worthless talaga mga kaibigan niya, lahat mga nasobrahan na ng singhot ng usok ng maynila. kyungsoo internally groaned sabay tapon ng phone sa lawak ng bed ni jongin, then he looked over at jongin burying his face on his laptop screen.

wait burying his face aMPOTA ERASE!!! si kyungsoo doh na baby-looking pa na ang sarap ibulsa pauwi definitely did NOT just imagine… _stuff_. but, looking at a much brighter side, jongin looks so focused naman, his eyes look so determined na maperfect ang pag-transit ng clips to have that smooth flow ng vid.

kyungsoo’s mind subconsciously wondered, is that how he looks while pleasuring women? and, maybe, guys din? okay now that’s a question.

does jongin kim swing that way din??? usual news na umiikot sa campus when it comes to jongin kim, puro few months long landian and eventual tsaa ng mga nakahook-up ni jongin, which were all coming from ladies. but it's rumoured that he doesn't really give a fuck about genders; being born with a certain genitalia shall not define nor limit you for who you are or who you can be and who you want to be with. 

jongin hummed in satisfaction, and did a few clicks to make adjustments on the video. kyungsoo felt a sudden tingle naman down there kaya he slightly adjusted his sitting on the bed and placed his laptop higher on his lap.

_shit_. ang warm. ang nice ng feeling ng init na galing sa laptop nya on top of his crotch area. tangina ganto ba kapag ilang buwan nang lubog sa org and acads?

he can only hear the slight humming of the aircon and the eventual tapping on keyboard. sakto namang jongin played some clip, and kyungsoo’s an opportunist, he took that short moment to let out a small moan nung i-rub nya lightly ang slight hard-on nya against the warmth.

naka-shakehands nya dati si jongin once at a mutual friend’s house party when both of their circle of friends were introduced to one another, his hand was bigger than his, and he remembers how warm and soft his hand felt embracing his own.

ano kaya feeling ng kamay ni jongin wrapped around _him?_ would he use his spit din ba para maging fast and madulas?

he spreads his legs a little more open. grabe yung thought na jongin spitting on him for lubrication, gusto nya na ring mafeel sa butas nya. is he messy din kaya when he eats someone out?

gustong maiyak ni kyungsoo. rold cheese sauce ang tigang tigang na nya :(

“hey, is this ok—“ natigilan si jongin when he looked over his side towards kyungsoo, “pero real question here, are _you_ okay?” nagswitch to concerned look si koya mo jungen when he saw how feverish kyungsoo looked. “shit, do you wanna go home? you can if you have a fever pala. here, I can take care of this, I’ll drive you to your place, is there someone available to take care of y—kyungsoo?”

nanlaki mata ni jongin.

“hala gago.” the gwapong moreno na masarap na si jongin kim stood up from his seat to come over kyungsoo. agad-agad niyang pinunasan using his thumb ang mga taksil na luhang tumutulo na ngayon down kyungsoo’s cheeks. “I’m really sorry, okay? we can pass this on time pa naman, I know it’s my fault we’re cramming right now, please calm down? soo?”

“tangina mo, gago ka,” sobrang inis ni kyungsoo, gusto nya talagang sabunutan yung gago tapos yung sarili nya naman next. “this is your fault,” jongin still tries to shush down the smaller’s cries, kasi tangina naman niya kasi eh. much better talaga sa kanya mag individual work, at least walang nape-pressure kundi sarili niya lang. “I’m so stressed! stressed na stressed ako sayo,”

“I know, I’m sorry. I can drive you home na lang and you ca—“

“I’m so stressed I want you to fuck me out of it.”

totoo ba.

totoo nga. totoo nga pala talaga ang sabi ng isang great greek philosopher na si moira dela torre sa pagtigil ng mundo na yan. relate na relate si jongin, ma. parang nagbrownout utak ni jongin no thoughts head empty just kyungsoo ordering jongin to fuck him na nagpe-play on loop. 

napa-whimper na lang si kyungsoo sa lack of response ng binata at dali-daling tinulak paalis si jongin na nakaharang sa daanan nya, _tabi nga_ , at pumunta sa study table and pinlay yung video sa laptop. 

13 seconds in to the video medyo nagtataka si kyungsoo paano agad natapos ni jongin tong 15-min project in just… 3 and a half hours? nang hindi nangingiyak-ngiyak? professional crammer nga talaga ang gago.

okay naman na pala eh. uwi na sya, unti-unti nang nagcre-creep in ang hiya sa diwa’t kaluluwa niya. he turned towards the bed, “ay, tangina!” tumayo ang balahibo ni kyungsoo na parang na-electrify na pusa nang makita nya ang seryosong mukha ni [redacted, temporarily forgotten].

“anong tangina?”

haha gago? the jongin kim in front of him right now… really contrasts the jongin na kinikilig sa video clips ng pandas sa phone nya kanina. this one looks… bothered and, irritated?

“minumura mo pa rin ba ako right after I’ve just finished editing the project?” shet bakit sya oa at galit agad, kyungsoo can’t look him in the eyes and siguro mas gwapo na ngayon yung floor. he’s looking down and, PUTA BAKIT DIN GALIT AGAD.

jongin (suddenly he remembers the name na, he better does kasi masasanay na rin naman sya ulit-ulitin yang pangalan na yan later, so ayun nga, jongin—) gently tips his chin up, “ano? gusto mo delete ko pa yan right in front of you?”

nag-furrow naman ang perfect thick eyebrows ni kyungsoo dito at sasabat na kaso, “tapos tinulak mo pa ko right after telling me to fuck you.”

eto na nga, luluhod na si kyungsoo, sorry na nga eh.

but suddenly, naalala nya baekhyun byun the great didn’t raise no cowards, bitch!!

“why? parang you weren’t waiting for me to give in ha? eh yang mga topless mirror selfies mo nga sa mydays mo naka-custom lang only for me?”

“how did you know that?”

GAGO.

SO TOTOO NGA ANG CHISMIS NI SEHUN TO BAEKHYUN TO THE WHOLE CAMPUS?

natameme si kyungsoo sa confirmation pota. medyo late nya naprocess ang pag-corner sa kanya ni satanas against the table. narealize nya lang when he felt soft touching of lips on his neck, “whatever. what only matters now is that you tell me again if you really want this.” pinress lightly ni jongin hips nya so kyungsoo could feel down there kung ano ang wawarak sa kanya tonight <3

“sagot, soo, do you want this?” pag-reiterate nya pa, jongin pulled away a little to look him in the eyes, putangina sister ang gentle pa rin tumingin! parang kanina lang parang papaluin na sya ni jongin!!

nagulat si jongin kasi tinulak na naman sya ni kyungsoo, ngayon mas may pwersa na, napaupo na lang sya sa swivel chair nya. pero parang mas nalagutan sya ng hininga nung nagsettle si kyungsoo sa lap nya. haha tangina.

saktong sakto yung lambot at tambok ng puwet nya na nakapatong sa nabubuhayan na tite ni jongin.

hinug naman ng isang cute na inuupuan sya ngayon ang neck nya and gently tastes his lips. sweet. adorbs. kaso kay jongin walang taste test pare lamon agad! natuwa ang tenga ni jongin at ang kanyang alaga sa small gasp ni kyungsoo nang diinan niya ang halik sa bibig ng binata at dahan-dahang nilusot ang dila nito.

hindi sure ni jongin kung nasarapan lang ba talaga si kyungsoo sa dila niya o binabawian lang sya neto when he started rubbing his ass back and forward on his lap, so he can feel soo’s asscrack stroking the hard tent on his joggers. he couldn’t help but to slap kyungsoo’s ass and knead it right after with both hands. tangina naman kasi ng shorts yan. it accentuates his plump ass so well parang nadadagdagan lifespan ni jongin each time he gets to have a sight of it sa campus.

kaso right now that shorts is more of a hindrance kaya he pulled it down over kyungsoo’s backside to expose and fully cup what he’s been dreaming to hold. grabe simpleng lalaki lang ni jongin, ganyan lang talaga sya mangarap. kaya hindi nya mapigilang manggigil.

“ _puta_ … feels nice. tangina.” ingit ni jongin habang nilalamas-lamas at pinipisil-pisil ang malaman na puwetan ng binata, “ang sikip mo siguro, soo.” napahigpit yakap ni kyungsoo sa leeg ni jongin, nahihiya sya sa mga pagsalita ni gago, pota sorry baek hindi sya kasing-bold bitch mo.

“ha, soo? tell me. sikip ka ba?”

natago na lang ni kyungsoo mukha nya sa gilid ng ulo ni jongin. “jonginie…”

ang cute cute ni kyungsoo. he can’t wait to see paano nya paiiyakin ito. “I guess it’s really for me to find out, ano?” bulong nya sa tenga nito.

“sit there on the table.” jongin pushed them both sa chair palapit sa table and set aside his laptop. he held the smaller’s waist to gently get him up there, then proceeded to get his shorts off.

teka. ambilis wait. “jongin—“

“I want my mouth on you.” declare nito while fully set on making him melt sa titig nitong walang time for objections, with matching pagbasa pa ng dila sa lips. jongin’s eyes then flicked down towards the latter’s leaking dick, causing it to flinch.

kyungsoo felt his ears getting hot, jongin kim is looking at his erection and wants to have a taste of it. anuna mga baks, nasagot na ang kaninang tanong ni kyungsoo do, another win for the gays!

“I’ve actually never done this to other guys myself...” jongin tells him sincerely,”but I want to try it with you, pero tell me to stop if it gets uncomfortable, okay?” nginitian naman sya nito nang super soft, then proceeded to lick his wet slit.

nag-flinch naman si kyungsoo at napahawak sa balikat ng gagong nakangisi pa. he slightly pulled away to take a look at the other’s leaking cock, then ran his tongue to wipe the trail of pre-cum sa underside ng titi ni kyungsoo all the way up to his cockhead.

pumupungay na lang ang mga mata ni kyungsoo habang binabasa-basa pa lalo nito ang titi nyang tigas na tigas na. a few more seconds, jongin wrapped his lips around the head and slightly sucked, napakapit si soo sa batok ng binata na ngayon ay nagsisimula nang seryosohin ang pagchupa habang jinajakol naman nito ang hindi nya pa nasusubo nang buo. halos nagmaktol naman si kyungsoo at naluha nang biglang tinigilan ni jongin. agaw-tingin ang lower lips ni kyungsoo na namumula na sa pagkakakagat niya.

“soo, don’t hold it in. gusto kitang marinig,” he slightly got up pa just to peck the other’s lips, then went down on him again but this time, his head was full-on bobbing up and down na halos ikabaliw ni kyungsoo when he could feel his tip reaching jongin’s throat. dagdag pa nito ang pag-constrict ng lalamunan ni jongin sa ulo ng titi niya.

“j-jongin, w-wait gago, _ahh_ …” nagsisimula nang mag-tremble ang legs ni kyungsoo and he’s also starting to lose his balance sa table. hinihingal-hingal na siya and jongin just keeps getting faster on sucking him off, naiiyak na lang siya kasi naghu-hum pa si gago while also smoothly running his hands on kyungsoo’s legs. 

he could feel jongin’s saliva mixed with his semen dripping down towards his flinching hole. hindi niya na kaya i-hold himself up, he wants jongin kim ramming him down on the bed now.

but the taller one had other plans. he positioned his mouth on kyungsoo’s cockhead, still sucking habang jinajakol niya nang mabilis until nags-spasm na ang muscles ni soo at nakasabunot na sa kanya. tangina, ang sarap pakinggan ng mga hikbi ni kyungsoo. he really can’t promise to be gentle on fucking him agad after this.

nagulat si jongin nang biglang na-trap ni kyungsoo ang ulo niya between his thighs as he felt warm spurts on his tongue. “ _hm!_ ah, _ahh_... _hah_ …” ang cute umungol ni kyungsoo. may kasama pang pag-sniffle sa dulo. grabeng sobrang tigas na tigas na si jongin.

“oh my god,” after maka-recover ni soo, nasilayan niya rin naman agad ang langit na post-orgasm face ni kyungsoo na medyo may bahid ng gulat at hiya. tho he’d willingly suffocate with his face buried in that thickness, honestly lang. “shit, jonginie, I didn’t mean to! w-wait lang,” nagstumble si kyungsoo sa pagtayo to go who knows where, but jongin doesn’t have time for that and just wants him on his bed this instant.

kyungsoo just felt a hand wrapped around his shoulder and pushed him lightly sa bed,and there on the side ng kama jongin stood, his gaze focused intently on kyungsoo lang as he pulled his jogger down enough to expose his putangina? jumbo hotdog kaya niya ba to?

KAYA NIYA BA TO.

jongin held his palm out and glanced down at it muna before he spitted on it. teka, is that kyungsoo’s cum? tumingin ulit pabalik sa kanya si jongin and had the fucking audacity to smirk and tsaka jinakol dahan-dahan ang titi niya sa harap ni kyungsoo, using the same hand, na may tamod ni kyungsoo. lord.

sinamahan siya ni jongin sa kama all the while without breaking their eye contact na lumapit to papunta sa kanya. “gustong-gusto na kitang kantutin.”

kyungsoo could feel the frustration, lust and desperation sa buong kwarto. gusto na niyang utusan nang pasigaw si jongin na madaliin na siya. napatingin ulit siya sa galit na galit nang titi ni jongin.

ay joke lang daw pala he needs time.

“jongin, lube. hurry.”

jongin stretched his arm naman agad over to his bedside drawer and blindly get the bottle of lube habang hinahalikan niya si kyungsoo, he couldn’t help it eh, might as well consider him a simp, siya pa rin naman na ang panalo sa lahat. [ahegao emoji, fuckboy hand gesture emoji]

kyungsoo pecked him one last time before he snatched the bottle from him, “ako na. you go and wait there.” his eyes signalled to go over sa kabilang dulo ng bed, in which sinunod naman agad nung isa.

once settled, he took his shirt off and took a small peek kay jongin. hindi nakakatulong ang mga titig ni jongin sa init na nararamdaman nya, he was staring at kyungsoo’s chest, and kyungsoo saw how the latter’s hand had crumpled the sheet.

medyo nanginginig fingers ni soo when he poured lube on them because of anticipation, he really can’t wait to have his fingers inside him again. recently, he’s been doing this much often hindi niya na mabilang ilang scenarios na ba naimagine niya na kinakantot siya ni jongin kim. and now, he’s about to finger himself with jongin watching him.

sumandal siya sa headboard ng kama and bended his knees to spread his legs wider, jongin groaned at the sight of kyungsoo’s hole fluttering as if asking to get fucked immediately. all his jack-off materials in his jakol sessions really got nothing on this. ang ganda ganda ni kyungsoo.

kyungsoo’s fingertips started rubbing his hole to spread lube all over it, jongin wished it was his tongue instead. and then jongin’s cock flinched at the thought, tangina, now he badly wants kyungsoo to sit on his face and use his mouth as he pleases. he actually can’t keep track anymore how many times he had imagined kyungsoo riding his face.

unti-unti naman nang pinapasok ni kyungsoo ang daliri niya sa butas niya, he whimpered at the feeling. satisfying but not enough. he added one more and started rubbing his insides. he began to anticipate ano kaya feeling ng titi naman ni jongin ang nasa loob niya na naglalabas-masok. “jongin…” sinilip niya ang binata and moaned at the sight, jongin’s focus was on him only. his gaze was so dark na parang feeling ni kyungsoo kakainin siya nito nang buo. halatang pigil na pigil si jongin na hawakan si kyungsoo o ang sarili man lang niya dahil sa nakakuyom na kamao nito sa bedsheets ng kama niya. kyungsoo just kept on thrusting his fingers inside him, napatingin siya sa titi ni jongin and saw how fully erected it was. sobrang tigas. ang laki ni jongin, he couldn’t help but to add another finger. sobrang gusto niya na maramdaman kung gaano ito kalaki sa loob niya.

kyungsoo’s eyes were tearing up, gustong-gusto na niyang maramdaman yung hapdi habang pinapasok ni jongin ang titi niya sa kanya. “ _mmh_ , ahh, _jongin_ …” he sniffled, “please, come here. _please_ , please,” his hole was already clenching for more, for much, much bigger intrusion.

jongin scooted over, he picked up the lube and squirted an amount on his palm and rubbed it all over his cock, napa-thrust siya involuntarily sa much awaited contact, “tangina, soo.” parang ang sama ng tingin nito sa kanya habang nakakunot ang noo, “tigas na tigas ako sayo.”

hinawakan niya sa mga tuhod si kyungsoo at hinila palapit sa kaniya, nangingiyak-ngiyak na si kyungsoo nung kinuha ni jongin ang kamay niya and pulled out his fingers from inside him. “oh my god. please. gusto ko nang makantot, j-jongin. gusto ko nang kantutin mo ko.”

jongin let out a deep chuckle, “ang needy mo naman. gusto mo nang makantot? hm?” iginapang ni jongin ang mga kamay nya sa dibdib ni kyungsoo pababa sa tiyan niya papunta sa inner thighs nya, tiningnan ni jongin ang butas ni soo at ibinuka ito gamit ang dalawang hinlalaki niya. “gutom na gutom na ba sa titi to? parang hindi pa nga to ready sakin eh.”

ang sama-sama ni jongin. bakit hindi na lang niya ibigay ang gusto ni kyungsoo. tumutulo na luha niya.

napansin naman agad ito ni jongin at nag-lean in palapit sa mukha ni kyungsoo para patahanin siya, hinalik-halikan ni jongin ang mga gilid ng mata nito, sa pisngi, at sa labi. “tara nga dito.” binuhat niya si kyungsoo paupo sa kandungan niya, “I’m just gonna prep you a little more, okay? is that okay for you?”

kyungsoo nodded his head na lang and wrapped his arms around jongin. waiter, he’ll have what he can get, and if that’s jongin’s fingers inside him for now, then so be it.

“kneel a little for me, baby,” jongin mutters with that deep and velvety voice of his. at si kyungsoo naman, ready nang magdasal.

nakaawang lang ang mga labi ni kyungsoo at nakatitig sa mga mata ng gwapong moreno na nasa harap niya, at parang may kuryenteng gumapang sa gulugod niya nang sumuot na sa butas niya ang dalawang daliri ni jongin. nagbulalas sa bibig niya ang mahabang ungol at napasalubong ang mga kilay niya sa sarap. iba pa rin talaga kapag iba ang gumagawa. ibang-iba talaga kapag si jongin na.

wala pang isang minuto pero, “ _jongin_ baby, please, add one more,” sabay tikim sa mga labi nito na siya namang ikina-angil ng isa. nasunod naman ang gusto ni kyungsoo at tatlong daliri na ni jongin ang humahagod sa loob niya habang patuloy pa rin ang laplapan nila, medyo iniikot pa nito papasok ang mga daliri niya at kakalabit nang kaunti sa loob. “ _fuck!_ jongin, _there_.”

bigla namang naramdaman ni kyungsoo ang lambot ng kama sa likuran niya, at ang pagkawala ng pagkantot sa butas niya. napatingin siya sa baba and there he saw kung gaano kagalit ang titi ni jongin na mabilisang sinusuotan ng condom when suddenly, his vision started getting hazy as he could feel how jongin’s cockhead is shoving in.

jongin was groaning as he kept pressing himself in, he grabbed both of kyungsoo’s knees and pushed them towards the smaller man’s chest. “fuck, baby, _tangina_.” inch by inch he could feel the tightness and warmth wrapping around him as he watched how his cock enters kyungsoo’s hole. as soon as he settled his whole length in, he started to slowly pull halfway out, “breathe.” kyungsoo took a deep, shaky inhale, which was followed by a loud gasp as jongin suddenly slammed himself back in.

“jongin! a-ano ba,” ngumiti lang si gago, pero patuloy pa rin sa paglabas-masok niya kay kyungsoo, lalabas nang dahan-dahan, papasok nang biglaan. “hngh… mmh!” pinayakap ni jongin ang mga hita ni kyungsoo sa bewang niya, and started setting his pace.

kyungsoo’s breath was turning into little gasps.

“here?” jongin was straight-up ramming inside him, deeply pressing the same spot again and again. pinapanood lang ni jongin na mangiyak-ngiyak si kyungsoo sa sarap, tumatango-tango pa ito habang umuungol ng “yes, yes, jongin fuck, ang sarap,” nakayakap na rin sa leeg niya si kyungsoo, so an idea popped in his mind.

inangat niya si kyungsoo kasama sa pag-upo niya sa kama, tumingin naman si kyungsoo sa kanya nang may pagtataka. but then, kyungsoo’s need to get fucked quickly processed first before jongin could tell him what to do, siya pa yatang mas nagulat when kyungsoo started to bounce on his cock. “a-ahh, _oh_ , hm! jonginie!” sunod-sunod na ungol pa nito.

“god, soo. you’re really _that_ desperate for my cock, ano?”

mukhang wala na yata sa ulirat si kyungsoo dahil sa pagtango-tango lang nito, his half-lidded eyes were glassy with tears and his mouth was hung open, his moans getting needier and breathier each minute.

sinandal ni jongin ang likod nya sa headboard for support and grabbed kyungsoo’s hips na siya namang mas lalong ikabaliw ni kyungsoo when jongin started to thrust up to meet him halfway. kyungsoo’s hands instinctly crawled inside jongin’s shirt, he could feel how the latter’s abdominal muscles constrict against his fingers as he moves his hips up. medyo narealize naman ni kyungsoo na jongin was still wearing his clothes at siya lang ang hubad na hubad sa kanilang dalawa. kyungsoo felt even smaller, although in a good way. and he even wanted to feel dirtier. he wanted to feel used by jongin, to be fucked properly by jongin.

“jongin,” nakatitig lang siya nang mata sa mata sa binata, unintendedly biting his lower lip not knowing what it does to the latter.

jongin tried his best to remain collected, and muttered a breathy, “ _yes, baby?_ ”

“I want your cum inside me.” and as if that wasn’t enough pa to fully eradicate jongin’s sanity, humirit pa si soo, “please, innie?”

“tangina.”

mukhang nainis yata si jongin. babawiin na sana ni kyungsoo, pero medyo nagulat muna siya when jongin pulled out fully.

“it’s okay if you don’t wan—“

natameme siya when jongin lifted up his shirt off his head.

wow, ama namin. amen.

jongin kim really does work HARD.

“higa.”

kumuha muna si jongin ng unan at inabot kay kyungsoo so he can comfortably lay his head down sa dulo ng bed. with his eyebrows slightly raised in a cockily handsome way, jongin looked at kyungsoo’s face, “you asked for this.” he then pinched the tip of the condom and slid it off his cock. the head was in a shade of red and there was an ooze of cum coming from its slit.

pumaibabaw agad si jongin kay kyungsoo and grabbed the smaller’s leg and hooked it onto his shoulder. jongin pressed one foot on the bed and positioned himself near kyungsoo’s entrance, ni-rub ni jongin ang thumb niya sa butas ni soo, atsaka binuka ito at dahan-dahang pinasok muli ang titi niya sa loob. “o-oh my god…” mahabang ungol ni kyungsoo. this time, they could both feel the tenderness of each other’s skin without that rubber barrier.

once jongin’s fully inside, he let out a chuckle, “you always looked so prim and proper, soo. never knew gusto pala nitong pinuputukan sa loob.” he pulled out his hardened cock very gently, letting the smaller feel the slow drag inside him. kyungsoo moans at the feeling. hindi niya alam if he would tell, but this is actually the first time he’s letting someone fuck him bare. “you feel that, baby ko? hm? you like it?” jongin murmured beside his ear, in which kyungsoo nods to.

“I love it, jongin,” medyo napahinto si jongin. iba pagka-intindi niya. kinabahan si gago. he just buried his face in kyungsoo’s neck and continued to fuck him senseless. nakayakap lang sa kanya si kyungsoo habang palakas nang palakas ang ungol nito habang pabilis naman nang pabilis ang pagbayo ni jongin. rinig sa buong lawak ng kwarto ng binatilyo ang bawat palo ng malagkit na pagdidikit ng mga katawan nila dahil sa basang-basa na butas ni kyungsoo sa pinaghalong lube at tamod.

jongin supported his upper weight with his both arms and grunted, “soo, baby, ang sikip-sikip mo. ang sarap-sarap.” every next word was then enunciated with each thrust, “so, so, much better, t-than I, fucking, imagine.”

tiningnan niya nang mata sa mata si jongin, and for the latter, hindi niya alam pero there’s just something in kyungsoo’s eyes that really turns him on. “y-you imagine fucking me?”

he pecked kyungsoo’s lips, “many times.”

jongin felt how kyungsoo’s walls tightened even more deliciously around him, his brows furrowed together as he groaned at the sensation. napasinghap bigla si kyungsoo when the latter wrapped a hand around his leaking cock, “w-w-w-wait! fuck, wait—“ hinawakan ni kyungsoo ang braso ni jongin to try and get his hand off, ngunit wala namang tinag ang isa and still continued on with his ministration habang kumakantot. “j-jonginie! oh my g-god, _hm, fuck!_ ”

jongin cursed under his breath when kyungsoo’s hole involuntarily tightened again, keeping him in place as he watched how kyungsoo arched his back off the bed and stretched out his neck as he spurted his come on himself. nakakunot pataas ang mga kilay ni kyungsoo habang hinihingal-hingal pa ito, “ _tangina_ , _soo_.”

ang bilis ng nangyari. biglang walang naramdaman si kyungsoo kundi ang mariin at mabilis na pagkantot sa butas niya at ang kamay na nakahigpit sa leeg niya. napaawang ang bibig niya at napaluha nang mariing ibinaon ni jongin ang titi niya at ipinasabog ang tamod nito sa loob. “ _mmmh_ , fuck. _fuck!_ fuck, kyungsoo.” suminghap nang malalim si kyungsoo nang bumitaw na si jongin sa pagkakakapit sa leeg nito.

damang dama ang sarap sa mga ungol ni kyungsoo habang nararamdaman pa rin nito ang pagsirit ng tamod ni jongin sa loob niya. hinigpitan pa nito ang mga binting nakapulupot sa bewang ng isa at pawang piniga ang alaga ng binata nang sikipan pa lalo nito ang butas niya. “shit naman, soo. hinay ka lang, hindi ako aalis.” marahang tawa nito sabay hawi sa buhok ng lalaki. 

“huwag mong alisin, innie…” pagngunguso naman ni kyungsoo. “I feel so full… jongin. can you fuck it further in me?”

jongin can’t stop being surprised with how much of a cumslut kyungsoo doh really is. he made a few thrusts naman to kyungsoo’s liking, pumping his cum deeper inside the smaller male’s ass. “uh, _ahng!_ hm, hmm! j-jongin… _a-ahh!_ d-does my ass f-feel good with your cum in it? masarap b-ba ako? _hngh!”_

sinunggaban naman siya ng halik ng morenong lalaki, _“sobra.”_

* * *

kasalukuyang nakadapa si kyungsoo sa ibabaw ni jongin. much to kyungsoo’s dismay, nakatago na ang alaga ni jongin sa madayang joggers niya, but for consolation, kasalukuyan din namang naglalabas-masok ang dalawang daliri ni jongin sa butas niyang madulas dahil sa tamod na paminsan-minsang dumadaloy palabas. “innie?”

“hm?” nakapikit na sumagot ang binata na may maliit na nakatagong ngiti sa kaniyang labi.

“yung video project natin, napasa mo na?”

nanigas yung dalawang daliri ni jongin sa loob ni kyungsoo.

dahan-dahan niyang minulat ang isang mata niya at nagsimula nang mag-aba ginoong maria nang masilayan ang hindi mabasang tingin ng smol but scary and terrible na lalaki. “a-a-ah— AH! ARAY! WAIT—AH.”

pingot-pingot siyang kinaladkad ni kyungsoo papunta sa laptop na ilang oras nang inabandona sa lamesa. 

11:57 PM.

nginusuan si kyungsoo ng ngayon ay isa na namang BWISET NA NAKAKAINIS ULIT NA GWAPONG CRAMMER NA TO at sabay hiniritan ng, “may three minutes pa naman eh.”

safe to say na naghatinggabi naman na mayroon silang napasang _almost_ on time na project kay sir lee.

pagpalain nawa ang fiber internet ng pamilyang kim.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by true events


End file.
